Marvel: 2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Fraidy Cat
There is a knock on the door as Simone brings a large tray of food to the Russian's room. "Piotr? It's me, Simone.. are you hungry?" a mundane nose would be able to smell some good stuffs.. hamburgers from Harry's. French fries too. and Bacon. Lots of bacon. Piotr knows what's in the bag; he smelled it as soon as Simone entered the mansion with it. Normally, Piotr would be happy to take the food, but ever since Friday morning, he's been stuck in the form of a humanoid panther. And so, he's kept to his room, trying to sort out his new senses and stay hidden from the rest of the mansion. "...leave it outside the door. I'll get it later." Simone shakes her head. "No, you need to come out.. I'd like to talk to you.. " she says, waving the rich meaty, cheesy smell waft under the door. Here kitteh kitteh kitteh. "I can help you.." she states. "If I know what's going on.." but of course she's got a few idea. Piotr sighs and gets off his bed to go open the door. He just turns the doorknob to let the door open a crack before he goes back to the bed. Simone can let herself in, is his feeling. Simone pushes the door open the rest of the way and steps in, a brow arched as Piotr hides back at the door. "Piotr... " she sighs.. and drops the psi shields so she can make use of the new gift she's been given. If she has to put up with it, she might as well use it for the good of her team. Piotr looks at the floor as Simone enters. "I know. I am being a spoiled child compared to people like Lily that have to deal with looking different every day." His emotions and thoughts are a mixture of fear, shame, anger, and self-chastisement. Apparently, he's being harder on himself than anyone else would be. Simone moves in and sets the food in front of him and then steps back so he doesn't feel threatened. She pulls out a chair and sits down on it. "Is that why you are hiding.." she says softly, putting the shields back up with a bit of effort. whew! "Because you look different? " she doesn't seem to buy that's the only reason. "You look inhuman in your other form." The scent of the food causes Piotr's nostril's to flare, but he doesn't move towards the food. "That is different. I can still be human when I want to. With this...I am stuck like this. I get scents and sounds that I must filter out. It is difficult, as I am sure you understand." Simone nods. "Oh yea..this has been.. challenging.. but.. really you aren't bad looking.. just.. panther-y.." she comments. "Like how Kurt is..sort demonic.. " she says hoping that helps. "I know it's cliche..but there are good parts to all the gifts.. even Jonos.. even if he won't admit it." Piotr sighs heavily. "I know, I know." There's a long pause as his tail swishes on the bed unconsciously. "I am scared. I am scared that I will stay like this. I am scared that Kitty..." Simone ahhs and nods. "I think most of us fear that... has Kitty.. avoided your? Or have you given her a chance at all? " she asks quietly. Piotr shakes his head. "I have stayed here in my room as much as possible. I do not know if she knows yet, although I am sure the gossip has reached her already." Simone resists the urge to fold her arms over her chest. "You should at least give her a chance Piotr. Should I love Kurt less because he's suddenly not furry?" she asks of the young man. You don't need psychic powers to see how embarrassed Piotr is at that question. "I know. I have wronged her by thinking she would let something like this matter." Simone smiles softly "Now, don't go beating yourself up over it.. this has all.. been like some one pulling the rug out from under us.. we don't know how long we are all going to be like this.. so instead of thinking of it as something terrible to be endured.. we should take some time to revel in our new experiences.. so..how bout after you finish your lunch we go for a walk? maybe we can find Kitty?" Piotr nods quietly. And he quickly grabs the sack of burgers and starts to devour one. Taking half of a burger with one bite, he chows for a while, then swallows and looks at Simone. "Oh...ummm...would you like some fries?" Simone smiles and shakes her head "Thanks for offering I had some earlier.. so that's all for you.." she grins softly. She lets him eat for a bit then asks. "So what else besides fur did you get? do you think its just like how Hank is normally?" Piotr pauses long enough in his eating to reply. "Somewhat. I also have superhuman hearing and a sense of smell. that's one reason why I am isolated, to reduce the sensory input." Simone nods. "There is a lot of noise here some times.." she notes. "certainly plenty to smell.. but that'll probably scale back as you get used to it. "I certainly hope so," Piotr replies. "All the scents that people use in soap or perfumes, the stench of sweat from the PE classes before they shower. Then there are the pheromones that people put out when they are attracted to each other." He shakes his head and snorts. Simone chuckles and nods. "People are a smelly bunch I'd guess." she says with a soft grin. She watches the level of burgers disappear from the tray. "Are you still hungry? we can get you some more..?" Piotr shakes his head. "No. I am fine for now. I can always get more later." His usually charming smile is made much mroe menacing as his feline lips part to reveal a set of sharp fangs. "Thank you, Simone." It's a bit disconcerting, but she knows he's not threatening. "Cool.. c'mon let's go find Kitty.." ftb